Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display system, an eyewear, and a method for controlling a display system.
Description of the Related Art
Laser safety goggles, as wear for protecting eyes from direct light or scattered light from a laser when an apparatus for emitting high-intensity laser light is used, are known.
To prevent high-intensity laser light from being emitted to eyes, the laser safety goggles function to reduce the transmittance of light in some wavelength bands. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-124767 discusses in detail a handheld laser apparatus for emitting laser light that is used by a user while the user wears protective eyeglasses.
Generally, protective eyeglasses are colored to reduce not only the transmittance of some wavelength bands of laser light, but also the transmittance of some wavelength bands of visible light. In the state where an operator wears protective eyeglasses having colored lenses, the luminance of a display screen of a personal computer or a tablet terminal seems to be decreased to the operator, or it is difficult for the operator to view a user interface (UI) (e.g., a button) having a color similar to that of the lenses. In other words, the visibility of the display screen decreases for the operator. As a result, an error may occur in the operation of the UI.